Teletubbies
Age: 2-5 What has made this so loved by children the world over, that they ask to watch it again and again? Show Link TELETUBBIES created by Ragdoll for the BBC, is a part of life for children all over the world. Set in magical Teletubbyland, Teletubbies uses bright colours, engaging stories and fun games, to which even the youngest child can relate. Based on a fundamental understanding of how very young children develop, Teletubbies allows young children to feel happy and secure. From babies to toddlers, children love Teletubbies and Teletubbies love children. Their appeal lies in their unique ability to create an environment within which children can have fun and grow with confidence. TELETUBBIES EVERYWHERE is a funny and very simple format of 10-minute 'treat-sized' programmes inspired by and complimenting the original 'classic' Teletubbies programmes. Responding to children's natural desire to learn, Teletubbies Everywhere presents a comedy of first concepts for our youngest audience, combining the irresistible humour of the original Teletubbies with simple games and spatial patterns on coloured backgrounds. The programme includes live-action inserts of young children growing up in different parts of the world, which allows our young audience to gain a broader understanding of their world. These programmes have remained in their original language, because at this young age, children follow a story by the actions and visual sequences, as much as by words. Allowing children to hear different languages, yet still understand what is happening, gives them a sense that, no matter how different clothes, places and words might be, children are the same - everywhere. Website Link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/teletubbies TELETUBBIES created by Ragdoll for the BBC, is a part of life for children all over the world, on the World Wide Web, as well as on television. The website reflects the magical feel of Teletubbyland, using the same bright colours, engaging stories and fun games, to which even the youngest child can relate. The 'fun and games' section is where children can enjoy stories and play games. All the content reflects the programme themes, and so is reassuringly familiar to the children, for example: Little Bo Peep and Laa-Laa's rabbits. Other games are based on Teletubbyland, but are designed specifically for the site, such as Painting game or Hide and seek. Games such as more than one or shapes game reflect the feel of the popular 'Teletubbies Everywhere', and help with the beginnings of mathematical develoment, in counting and shape recognition. All the games are designed to help children learn by developing their co-ordination, creative, observational and numeracy skills. As well as providing great fun! The print and play section provides children with lots of fun as well as interesting information, developing upon themes they have already seen in the programmes. Most of the content is to be enjoyed 'offline', encouraging children to come away from the computer and stimualate their creativity. Nursery Rhymes gives the children a chance to sing along to their favourite nursery rhymes. The Goodies section has a selection of fun things for your computer. Teletubbies postcards, or eCards, also live here. The Information section has interviews with Anne Wood and Andrew Davenport, creators of the series, shortly after its launch. For more background on the Teletubbies, visit the Teletubbies television page. History on CBeebies Teletubbies was the first-ever programme to be broadcast on CBeebies, airing when the channel launched at 6:00 AM (EST) on February 11, 2002. It was one of many CBeebies shows to be lifted from the CBBC on Choice block. Prior to that, the channel launched in 2001 as a Sky service. It has a CBeebies Diner snack, Teletubbies Tubby Sunshine Toast. The reboot first aired on CBeebies on November 9, 2015.https://www.bbc.co.uk/schedules/p00fzl9s/2015/11/09 the Original series returned to the network on June 5, 2017. Criticism and Controversy CBeebies accidentally aired "The Playground", the show's lost episode, in January 2004. As a result of this, 216 complaints were received so the BBC banned the show from airing for three whole months up to April. Trivia * Kids who watched Tweenies were able to remember more of the storylines than those who watched this. * Teletubbies has been one of the most popular and profitable programmes on CBeebies, with a long run-time on the channel (the old episodes even returning to CBeebies), and much promotion and airtime. ** Additionally up to 2005, TTs aired at 6:00 on both CBeebies and the PBS Kids channel. Gallery latest.jpeg Images-146.jpeg 32CA2B4F-BCB2-43DC-B911-A1D57332E60A.gif References Category:Shows Category:Teletubbies Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Friends (Rental Video) shows Category:2020 Category:CBBC-orientated Category:PBS Category:Sprout Category:2074